I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant
by OhioStateFan82
Summary: Post COLS - Magnus didn't know he was two months pregnant when he broke up with Alec at the train station in fact he didn't know he was pregnant at all until the day he went into labor. Warning MPREG if you dont like dont read please.


**I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Mortal Instruments it belongs to Cassandra Clare nor am I making money off of this. I am just borrowing them for a while.

**Summary:** Story takes place after City of Lost Souls and may contain Spoilers. Eight months to the day that Magnus broke up with Alec he starts to feel pains in his abdomen. He tries to ignore them at first but then they kept getting stronger and more frequent finally he calls in an old friend who comes to check him out. Only to make a shocking discovery Magnus is pregnant and in labor.

**Pairings: **Magnus/Alec – Magnus/Tess (for a short time)

**Chapter One – **Pain

Magnus sucked in a breath suddenly as the pain came again this one was the strongest one yet.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked himself out loud as the pain passed a moment later.

The pain had been going on for the better part of the day, and he just couldn't understand what was happening.

He just hopped he wasn't coming down with anything and as far as he knew warlocks never needed their appendix removed like humans do. But it didn't stop him from wondering.

_Maybe if I go lay down for a while,_ he thought to himself.

He stood up from the couch he was sitting on just as a pain hit him nearly sending him crashing to the floor but he managed to keep upright just barely.

Suddenly it was like a dam burst inside of him cause the next thing he knew something we was trickling down his legs.

The fluid was clear but it was also mixed with something else to something red.

"Blood," Magnus gasped confused now.

This was far beyond his expertise right now he needed help so he grabbed his cell phone off the table in front of him and sifted through the phone numbers.

The first name he came across was Alec who in the months since the breakup he hadn't spoken but yet hadn't deleted from his phone yet.

For a brief moment he wondered if Alec still had the same phone number and considered calling him for help but then thought better of it and kept scrolling.

He finally reached the number to Tessa and hit the send button to connect the call.

After two rings she finally picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Tessa I need your…" Not expecting the pain that come Magnus cried out.

Alarmed Tessa asked, "Magnus what's wrong." When she got no answer, "Magnus? Magnus! Alright I'm coming over."

She started to hang up the phone and then thought better of it she could hear him panting on the other end of the receiver.

"Please hurry," he croaked.

That was all it took for Tessa to run out of her apartment.

=M&A=

When Tessa reached Magnus's was on the ground clutching his stomach and groaning it was a truly pitiful sight and she fell to her knees beside him.

"Tessa?" Magnus asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes honey it's me," she said. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I don't honestly know," Magnus said. "I have been having these really bad cramps all day and they just keep getting worse. I think I'm dying."

"Where does it hurt?" she asked and Magnus pointed to his stomach. "Here turn over onto your back and I will check you out."

Magnus did as he was told and laid back, and Tessa set to work. She placed her hands on his stomach and focused on the spot until she felt his stomach muscles tightening beneath her hands.

Magnus cried out in pain at the same time that this happened making Tessa tilt her head in confusion. If she didn't know any better than she would have definitely considered these contractions that Magnus was feeling right now.

"Magnus," she said putting her hand gently on his shoulder when the pain ended for the time being. "Other than the pain has anything else happened today?"

Magnus being too weak to answer just nodded.

"Tell me," she said.

"I seemed to have lost control of my bladder," he said. "About a half hour before you got here I pissed all over myself. But something was wrong with the pee considering there was blood mixed with it."

Tessa looked down at Magnus's legs seemingly only just noticing them and noticed the blood that was pooled there.

She opened his legs and could see blood coming out of an opening that shouldn't have been there but was.

Out of said opening she could see a patch of black hair coming out of it.

"Oh my god," Tessa cried out in shock. She had heard of this happening before but it happened so rarely that this had to be the first male birth in a decade.

"What!" Magnus shouted as another pain hit him.

"You're pregnant," Tessa told him. "And right now you are in labor."

He looked at her with uncomprehending eyes before saying, "There is no way. I would have known that… Argh."

Wasting no more time Tessa grabbed Magnus's legs and spread them out she had no time to lose at this point.

"Alright Magnus we need to get this baby born so I am going to need you to push," said Tessa.

Magnus shook his head, "No I'm not ready for a kid."

"Well whether you are ready or not it's coming so push."

With tears in his eyes Magnus screamed as the next contraction hit him and pushed with all his might to get this thing out of him.

He was starting to feel a ring of fire going around his private parts as he felt the baby's head being pushed out of him.

"Good Magnus," Tessa encouraged. "The head is almost out."

"Alec," Magnus cried out suddenly. "I want Alec."

"You're busy right now we can find Alec later," Tessa said. As the baby's head fully emerged from the opening. "Great the head is out," she said. "Once the shoulders are out I can help you."

Magnus gave another scream as he pushed and she guided one shoulder out and then the other and got a good grip on the child before saying, "Just a few more pushes and you're done."

She looked up into his face and could see just how tired he was but she knew that she had to keep him going at the same time.

"Just a few more or even one more depending on how good this next push is," she said.

All Magnus could do at this point was just nod as he bore down through the pain, and then suddenly the pain was gone and a baby's crying could be heard.

Tessa smiled through her tears and handed him the baby and saw him wrap his arms around it.

She then moved the umbilical cord out of the way and smiled saying, "Congratulations Magnus you have a beautiful daughter."

He smiled despite everything and a few moments later the placenta came out and Tessa went in search of something to cut the umbilical cord and clear the baby's lungs and wrap the baby in.

While she was doing that his daughter opened her eyes and looked at him. Magnus nearly cried as he stared into the beautiful eyes of his daughter.

She had the same color blue eyes of Alec but no demon mark to speak of which was a relief.

=M&A=

_Hours Later…_

Magnus barely managed to conjure up package of diapers and clothes for his newborn daughter to use. He wasn't going to even try for a crib tonight he knew there was no way he would be able to get it here.

And what he couldn't manage to conjure here Tessa went out and bought for him.

His daughter was now sleeping on his bed cleaned up from the birth and dressed and fed.

"So what are you going to name her?" Tessa said standing in the doorway. He almost forgot she was still here.

He shrugged, "I don't know. She is only a few hours old she doesn't need a name right this minute."

_Besides,_ he thought to himself. _It just feels wrong naming the baby without her father being here. Now I just have to figure out how to get ahold of Alec and let him know what happened._

Tessa seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and said, "I can stay here and watch her while you let him know."

"Thank you," said Magnus.

He decided his best course of action was to get some sleep and go to the institute in the morning it had been a long and trying day.

=M&A=

Alec was lying down on his bed when a soft knock came to his door he sighed in annoyance at being woken up before getting up and answering the door.

On the other side of the door stood someone he never thought in he would see again in his life.

"Magnus?" he asked. "Am I dreaming?"

"No but we do need to talk," he said.

"If this isn't a dream then what are you doing here?" Alec asked trying his best to keep the coldness out of his voice. "I thought you never wanted to see me again your words not mine by the way."

"Look I just came over here because something happened yesterday and I thought that you should know about it."

"Oh and what's that?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow. Alec was doing his best to act like a happy host but his bitterness of the ending of their relationship wasn't getting the best of him.

Magnus sighed and said, "Look about what happened yesterday… I don't really know how to explain this myself so..."

"What," Alec said folding his arms across his chest. "Are you going to stand there all day and draw out the suspense!"

Magnus was taken aback by the anger in Alec's voice, "Listen I didn't know about this until yesterday so it's still hard for me to say."

"Don't tell me you have some kind of disease that you passed to me."

"No, no nothing like that," he said.

"Well then spit it out," Alec said.

Finally Magnus found the words, "I was pregnant. And yesterday I delivered our daughter."


End file.
